XY014: Een Schuilplaats voor de Onweersbui!
(Engels: Seeking Shelter from the Storm!) is de 14de aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 14de aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Tijdens de reis naar Cyllage City begint het ineens heel hard te regenen. Ash en zijn vrienden rennen door het bos heen opzoek naar een schuilplaats voor de storm. Later zien ze een landhuis en besluiten om daar te schuilen. Wanneer ze het landhuis binnenlopen blijkt er momenteel niemand meer te wonen. Maar wanneer ze in het verlaten landhuis zijn gebeuren er allemaal rare dingen. Spookt het in het landhuis? Of is er toch een logische verklaring voor? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Bonnie speelt met Espurr en Dedenne.De aflevering begint bij een verlaten landhuis terwijl het aan het stormen is. In de eetzaal van het landhuis hangt een schilderij van een oude vrouw met een hanger. Buiten het huis rennen Ash en zijn vrienden naar het landhuis toe. Terwijl Ash, Clemont en Serena zichzelf een beetje aan het droog maken zijn onder de veranda, ziet Bonnie dat de deur open is en loopt ze het landhuis in. Wanneer Bonnie binnen is schreeuwt ze Hallo, maar ze krijgt geen gehoor. Clemont klopt ook nog even op de deur, maar dan krijgt hij natuurlijk ook geen gehoor. Terwijl Ash en zijn vrienden in de hal staan, kijkt een Pokémon met een groene hanger naar hen. Wanneer de groep erachter komt dat het landhuis onbewoond is, zegt Bonnie dat ze vannacht in het landhuis kunnen slapen, de rest heeft het liever niet maar ze stemmen toch in. Clemont besluit om het licht aan te doen, omdat iedereen bang is voor het donker. Dan gaat de kroonluchter ineens aan, terwijl Ash, Serena en Bonnie Clemont bedanken, zegt Clemont dat hij het licht helemaal niet aangedaan heeft. Terwijl de rest zich afvraagt hoe het licht aan kon gaan, vertelt Clemont heel snel dat het door de sensoren komt, waardoor het licht automatisch aangaat. Daarna vertelt Serena dat het landhuis misschien een spookhuis is, daarna slaat Serena haar handen voor de mond en zegt "Zei ik dat nou echt?" Ash wil na het verhaal van Serena het landhuis uit en zegt dat ze in plaats van binnen buiten gaan wachten. Clemont stemt in en daarna valt de voordeur in het slot. Terwijl Clemont beweert dat het door de bewegingssensoren komt, zegt Serena dat ze zijn opgesloten in een Spookhuis dat hen wil opeten, daarna slaat Serena haar handen voor de mond en zegt "Zei ik dat nou echt?" Clemont besluit om opzoek te gaan naar een andere uitgang, daarna verlaat de groep de hal. Buiten rent Team Rocket naar het landhuis toe om te schuilen. Terwijl James nog twijfelt of ze het landhuis wel in moeten gaan, zegt Jessie dat dit landhuis een perfecte schuilplaats is voor de Team Rocket Kalos frontlinie. Daarna gaat een raam ineens vanzelf open, Jessie gaat gelijk naar binnen gevolgd door James en Meowth. Wanneer Jessie binnen is zegt ze dat het landhuis verlaten is. Daarna gaat het raam ineens weer dicht. Wanneer Jessie opzoek is naar de lichtschakelaar gaat het licht ineens aan. James bedankt Meowth hiervoor, maar Meowth zegt dat hij het licht helemaal niet aangedaan heeft. Hierna willen James en Meowth het huis uit, maar dan komt James erachter dat het raam dicht gegaan is. In de eetzaal kijken Ash en zijn vrienden naar het portret van de oude vrouw, wanneer de bliksem het schilderij verlicht, schrikken Ash, Clemont en Serena hiervan. Maar Bonnie is niet bang omdat het slechts een schilderij is. Ash vraagt zich af of de oude vrouw de eigenaar van het landhuis is, maar Serena beweert dat de oude vrouw misschien dood is gegaan en sindsdien rond spookt in het landhuis, daarna slaat Serena haar handen voor de mond en zegt "Zei ik dat nou echt?" Ondertussen hoort Team Rocket het geschreeuw van Ash en zijn vrienden. James besluit om het raam in te slaan, maar dit lukt niet. Ondertussen schrikken Ash en zijn vrienden van de geluiden die James maakt. Clemont probeert de groep gerust te stelen door te zeggen dat het geluid dat ze horen een oude klok is. Maar Serena denkt dat het geluid het geluid is van houten staken die worden gebruikt om vampieren te doden, daarna slaat Serena haar handen voor de mond en zegt "Mijn mond zegt vandaag dingen uit zichzelf". In de eetzaal schrikt Team Rocket ondertussen van het portret van de oude vrouw. Dit geschreeuw horen Ash en zijn vrienden weer. Wanneer Team Rocket door een gang loopt zien ze aan het einde van deze gang drie blauw lichten. Het is een Espurr die met een bal aan het spelen is. Wanneer Espurr de bal met Psychic naar Team Rocket toe wil gooien, rennen ze ervandoor. Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden het geschreeuw van Team Rocket horen, verschijnt aan het einde van de gang ineens Espurr. Wanneer Bonnie Espurr ziet besluit ze om Espurr te volgen, waardoor Ash, Clemont en Serena geen andere keuze hebben dan Espurr ook te volgen. Maar wanneer Bonnie de hoek omgaat raken Ash, Clemont en Serena Bonnie kwijt. Daarna probeerden ze Bonnie te roepen, maar dat geschreeuw werd alleen door Team Rocket gehoord, die er nu van overtuigt waren dat er spoken in het landhuis leven. Wanneer Ash, Clemont en Serena weer in de hal zijn aangekomen, begint Clemont opeens te schreeuwen. Hij kwam er namelijk achter dat een type Pokémon alle enge dingen had veroorzaakt, het zou de lichten en de gesloten deuren kunnen verklaren. Maar Clemont vroeg zich nog wel af waarom hij, Ash, Serena en Bonnie niet weg mochten gaan. Bonnie is ondertussen alleen met Espurr in een andere kamer, hier vraagt Bonnie zich af wie Espurr is en waarom hij alleen in het landhuis woont. Dan gooit Espurr ineens een bal naar Bonnie, Bonnie gooit deze bal terug en het tweetal begint de bal over te gooien. Daarna wil Dedenne de bal vangen, maar wanneer hij dat doet valt hij bijna op de grond, maar dankzij Espurr's Psychic gebeurt dat niet. Opdat moment beseft Bonnie zich dat Espurr de lichten heeft aangedaan en de deuren op slot heeft gedaan. Wanneer Bonnie vraagt waarom Espurr dit heeft gedaan, leidt Espurr Bonnie naar een speelkamer en beginnen ze samen te spelen. thumb|250px|Ash en zijn vrienden nemen afscheid van Espurr.Terwijl Ash en zijn vrienden opzoek zijn naar Bonnie, horen ze ineens een geluid uit één van de kamers komen. Wanneer ze naar Binnen gaan zien ze Team Rocket staan. Ash en zijn vrienden vragen aan Team Rocket waar Bonnur is, maar Team Rocket weet niet waar Bonnie is en wil alleen maar zo snel mogelijk uit het landhuis komen. Daarna horen ze ineens een harde klap van boven en rent Team Rocket ervandoor. De harde klap kwam van het hobbelpaard dat was omgevallen. Daarna vraagt Dedennen aan Espurr waarom hij een hanger draagt, Espurr brengt Bonnie en Dedenne daarop mee naar de eetzaal, waar Espurr laat zien dat deze hanger van de oude vrouw op het schilderij is. Wanneer Ash, Clemont en Serena Bonnie horen praten rennen ze de eetzaal in, daar introduceert Bonnie Espurr aan de rest van de groep. Bonnie legt uit dat Espurr haar iets probeert te vertellen, maar dat ze niet snapt wat Espurr bedoelt. Daarna loopt Team Rocket de eetzaal binnen en vertaalt Meowth Espurr. Meowth legt uit dat Espurr deze hanger aan de oude vrouw wil teruggeven. Vroeger speelde Espurr met de oude vrouw en op een dag kreeg hij de hanger van haar, maar toen Espurr de hanger wou terugbrengen was het landhuis leeg. Espurr wil weten waar de vrouw is heengegaan. Clemont besluit om Espurr te helpen, maar Team Rocket heeft daar geen tijd voor en besluit om Espurr te vangen zodat ze uit het landhuis kunnen vertrekken. Daarna halen Jessie en James Pumpkaboo en Inkay uit hun Pokéballen. Pumpkaboo bond Espurr vast met behulp van Leech Seed, terwijl Inkay Espurr aanviel met zijn Psybeam. Espurr gebruikte echter Protect, waardoor hij de aanval tegen hield. Daarna gebruikt hij Psychic op Team Rocket, waardoor ze ervandoor schieten, maar Team Rocket is allang blij dat ze uit het landhuis zijn ontsnapt. De volgende ochtend rijdt een auto naar het landhuis en loopt een vrouw het landhuis in. Ze loopt naar de eetzaal waar Ash en zijn vrienden beloven dat ze de oude vrouw zullen vinden. Dan vraagt de vrouw of ze haar oma Lacy bedoelen en stelt ze zichzelf voor als Elise de kleindochter van Lacy, de oude vrouw. Daarna vertelt Elise dat haar oma overleden is. Espurr loopt gelijk op Elise af en geeft haar de hanger van haar oma. Eerst wou Elise het landhuis laten slopen, maar nu ze Espurr ziet wil ze het landhuis renoveren. Ze belooft aan Espurr dat het portret van oma Lacy op dezelfde plek blijft hangen en dat ze net zoals haar oma met Espurr wil spelen. Daarna vraagt Elise of Espurr mee wil naar het graf van oma Lacy zodat hij ook zijn laatste eer kan bewijzen. Daarna nemen Ash en zijn vrienden afscheid van Elise en Espurr en rijden Elise en Espurr samen het landgoed af. Terwijl ze naar het kerkhof rijden geeft Elise de hanger terug aan Espurr, omdat haar oma dat gewild zou hebben en in de hoop dat ze goede vrienden gaan worden. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Onze helden en Team Rocket zoeken beide een schuilplaats tijdens een stortbui in een oud, verlaten landhuis. Wanneer het licht aan gaat en de deuren achter hen dicht gaan, zijn ze ervan overtuigd dat het een spookhuis is, en aangezien de beide groepen niets van elkaars aanwezigheid weten, blijven ze elkaar bang maken met hun angstige kreten! Als onze helden het huis verkennen en een mysterieus wezen tegenkomen met gloeiende ogen, zijn Ash, Serena en Clemont doodsbang. Maar Bonnie rent er achteraan om uit te zoeken wat er aan de hand is en ontdekt dan een nieuwe vriend: een Psycho soort Pokémon genaamd Espurr.Ze begrijpt dat Espurr verantwoordelijk was voor alle vreemde gebeurtenissen in het huis en dat hij ervoor zorgt dat ze niet weg kunnen, om de een of andere reden. Espurr laat haar de mooie hanger zien die hij draagt, en wijst dezelfde hanger aan op een schilderij van een oude dame, maar Bonnie begrijpt niet wat hij wil. Ash, Serena en Clemont zoeken naar Bonnie en komen Team Rocket tegen. Ze beschuldigen elkaar van de spookachtige dingen, maar als ze Bonnie en Espurr vinden, begrijpen ze al snel wat er aan de hand is en Meowth biedt aan om de woorden van Espurr te vertalen zodat die hen weer het huis uit zal laten. Het blijkt dat de vrouw op het schilderij vroeger voor de wilde Espurr heeft gezorgd door eten te geven en met hem te spelen wanneer hij naar het landhuis kwam. Hij mocht zelfs haar kostbare hanger dragen, een cadeau van haar man. Maar toen hij terug kwam om de hanger terug te geven, was de vrouw weg en het huis leeg. Sinds die tijd wacht hij tot zijn vriendin terug komt voor haar hanger, en nu wil hij dat onze helden hem helpen om haar te vinden. Jessie, James en Meowth hebben een ander idee: zij willen Espurr vangen! Ze vallen aan, maar hij schiet ze al snel de lucht in.Ash en Clemont beloven Espurr dat ze zullen helpen om de vrouw die in het huis woonde te vinden, als de nieuwe eigenaar van het huis arriveert! Haar naam is Elise en de vrouw die voor Espurr heeft gezorgd, was haar oma, Lacy. Ze vertelt Espurr het droeve nieuws dat oma Lacy is gestorven en biedt aan om hem mee te nemen naar de begraafplaats om gedag te zeggen. Elise kondigt ook haar plannen aan om het oude huis te renoveren en er zelf in te trekken en zegt dat Espurr welkom is om te komen spelen wanneer hij maar wil. Wat een mooie einde aan de lange zoektocht van Espurr. Onze helden zeggen gedag en vervolgen hun reis naar Cyllage City. Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Elise *Lacy Pokémon *Elise's Espurr *Espurr Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Dit was de enige aflevering zonder titel kaart, dit is gedaan om een verwijzing te maken naar vroegere horror films. **De Dub titel kaart concentreert zich echter op Ash. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Furfrou *Dit was de eerste aflevering in Pokémon de Serie: XY waarvan de Engels titel eerder bekend was dan de Japanse uitzending, dit kwam door een lek. *Deze aflevering is gemaakt in de stijl van horror films gemaakt rond 1950, hierbij moet je denken aan The Curse of Frankenstein en The Horror of Dracula. *Dit is de eerste aflevering sinds te terugkeer van Jessie's Wobbuffet dat hij niet verschijnt. *De Wailord knuffel is een Wailmer knuffel in de flashback. *Deze aflevering is vergelijkbaar met de aflevering: Spookt het, of Shuppet? **In beide afleveringen schuilen Ash en zijn vrienden en Team Rocket in een oud landhuis. **In beide afleveringen worden de karakters het stuipen op het lijf gejaagd door de Psychic aanvallen van een Pokémon. **In beide afleveringen wordt het jongste lid van de groep gescheiden van de rest van de groep en raakt bevriend met rond spokende Pokémon. *Wanneer Elise aankomt bij het landhuis is haar auto overduidelijk een Volkswagen New Beatle uit 2003, maar in plaats van het Volkswagen logo heeft deze auto een Pokébal als logo. Fouten *Wanneer de groep een tweede geluid hoort, ontbreekt Serena's neus. *Espurr's Psychic had effect op James's Inkay, een Type Pokémon. Galerij XY014-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Lacy Espurr.png|Espurr wil samen met Bonnie de bal overgooien Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)